


Sweet Torture

by hellagaygirl



Category: Hangrid (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Desire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Passion, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagaygirl/pseuds/hellagaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Torture - a Hangrid Fanfiction that turned out pretty smutty.</p><p>The Hangrid ship has sailed and Hannah and Ingrid are deeply in love.<br/>When Hannah comes back from a weekend-long trip, she surprises<br/>Ingrid at home...  </p><p>Hope you like it! Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

Ingrid sat on the sofa, cuddled into a soft blanked, nipping on a tea that she just made. She loved the atmosphere when the sweet scent of tea mixed with the smell of burning candles and spread through the whole apartment, while she was reading a very good book. However, today was different.

She could barely concentrate on the story of the book, although it was her favorite one at the moment – a love story based on the background of the British history. Instead, her thoughts drifted incessantly away to Hannah and she couldn’t wait to see her again any longer. It had only been a weekend since they had seen each other; nevertheless Ingrid missed Hannah a lot. While Hannah was busy with planning the new movie of the Holy Trinity - with Grace and Mamrie - she stayed at home, pre-filming and editing a few new videos, before Hannah and she would leave for France, their first vacation together.

Both of them really needed a break after all the trouble that had been going on in the last months. First of all, there had been Ingrid’s Coming Out video that had over 11 million views meanwhile. With this, a lot of things had started rolling – the response was overwhelming, she had been part of the Sexual Orientation panel on VidCon and her life was upside down in general.

In such exciting and also exhausting times, she loved to get in her car and drive away, without a certain destination, just to clear her mind and to get to know what she actually wanted. Mostly, she ended up on the sea, sitting on the rocks next to it and watching the nature doing its thing. The water and its waves had a calming impact of her since she was a small child.

Besides the Ocean, she had also found another very important part of her life, on which she could hold on to. This part was a special person, it was Hannah.

When Ingrid had declared Hannah as her YouTube crush in an interview a year ago, the relationship of them had changed fundamentally. It was like a strong connection that would bind them together for a long, long time. Their friendship had grown and with this their feelings for each other were growing, too. Both of them had always been aware of these feelings; however neither of them had the courage to do the first step and talk about it openly.

At this point though, the biggest problem was that neither Ingrid herself, nor Hannah did know for sure that Ingrid was gay, too. This fact stood in the way of the happiness of two people for a too long time. After a hard phase of inner troubles, self-consciousness and an immense break-through of Ingrid’s true self, Ingrid finally accepted herself for what she really was and that her deepest-inner nature is OK. That being gay is OK.

From then on, Ingrid was not only able to live the life that she always wanted, but she was also able to be with the person that she wanted to be with, regardless of what anyone would say or think, because this was her life and her decision.

Ingrid checked the time on her iPhone for the dozenth time; it was 19:42 and Hannah would arrive in round fifteen minutes. Before then, she still had some time left and so she decided to refresh herself. Looking into her own brown eyes in the mirror, she could recognize the impatience and the desire that she was feeling. Again, her thoughts went to Hannah and she imagined how it felt to kiss her. The touch of their lips would be familiar, usually longing and tender. Warmth would spread through her whole body and she would feel like being home, like being safe, wanted and loved.  

Finally, Ingrid heard the expected noise of Hannah’s footsteps on the staircase in front of their apartment. With a pounding heart, she went to the entrance door and opened it.

‘Babe, you’re back’, she welcomed her girlfriend happily. Hannah’s face lightened when she saw Ingrid and her sweet typical grin broadened over her face.

‘O my god, Ingrid, I missed you so much.’ Hannah whispered in Ingrid’s ear while they were falling into each other’s arms. She pressed her arms around her, like she wanted to demonstrate how fortunate she was to feel her nearness again, as she breathed in Ingrid’s sweet scent.

Especially now, Ingrid recognized how much she had missed Hannah’s touch, too, and how much she needed to feel the warmth of her skin on her own. In Hannah’s arms she felt safe and secure and preferably she would never let her go.

‘Look at me and kiss me, please’ Hannah demanded and Ingrid obeyed sensually.

Their kiss was full of desire and love; electric-adrenalin went through both of them and Hannah couldn’t help herself anymore.

She dropped her keys when she pressed Ingrid, kissing, against the closed door and began to undress her girlfriend’s top.

Her mouth wandered, still kissing, from her mouth to her cheek, down to Ingrid’s neck, where she sucked it determined, knowing that Ingrid would end up with a hicky. She kind of wanted to mark her as her possession, to show the world that this was her girl.

The brown eyed girl moaned, while she held on tightly to Hannah, undoing the smaller girl’s trouser button and pulling down the jeans off Hannah’s legs, to the ground.

‘I want you, now’ Hannah whispered seductively and undressed Ingrid until she was standing there in her black, with lace occupied underwear. Hannah hesitated shortly; because Ingrid’s nearly bare body took her breath away, like so many times before.

In her opinion, Ingrid was perfect; with her sparkling eyes in which she found herself lost a lot, the thin legs and her unique, most beautiful smile.

Hannah ran her hands down along Ingrid’s body, starting from her breasts, over her waist, her hips and finally up and down her thighs, which made Ingrid’s flesh crawl. She slung her arms around Hannah’s neck and wanted to be as near to her as possible once again.

Aimed, Hannah stroked Ingrid’s inner thighs; the skin under her hands was soft and enticing. Her mouth searched for Ingrid’s breasts and she closed her lips around the hardened nipple, when she found it. Licking and sucking it passionately, she massaged the other one with her hand. Again, Ingrid couldn’t hold back a moan and her fingers buried themselves in Hannah’s hair.

The blonde girl knew that Ingrid had thrown her head back, overwhelmed because of the feelings, heat and adrenaline that she evoked, when she touched her.

Hannah also knew that Ingrid was thirsty for her touching her sensitive and useful areas – exactly therefore Hannah payed attention to not to do so. Instead, she wanted Ingrid to bear the sweet torture.

‘Don’t move until I instruct you to, babe.’ Hannah’s voice was serious and her usually soft blue eyes cooled. Ingrid wouldn’t dare to move, knowing too good that it would have consequences, otherwise.  

Most of the time, Hannah was a sweet and careful lover and Ingrid liked how she caressed her body, how she kissed her as if she had been waiting too long for it. Every single time.

She switched from nearly ripping her clothes apart to slow, passionate kisses, until her body was finally bare and she could grab handfuls of Ingrid: that’s when Ingrid held on to Hannah’s hair so tight, because when she finally touched her, she almost fell apart.

But there were times when Hannah was not sweet. Times like tonight, when Hannah had instructed her not to move and her own movements slowed down unbearably, so that Ingrid could just wait for her, touching her to make her come.

Hannah kneeled down and took Ingrid’s panties between her teeth, pulling it down until it fell to the ground, looking Ingrid directly in the eyes. Meanwhile she continued running her hand down Ingrid’s leg and up again, until she found a drop running down the thigh, and smirked.

Ingrid watched her as she opened her mouth to let her tongue follow the trail left by her own pleasure. It was both heady and humiliating. Ingrid’s hands closed into two tight fists and she thought she had to scream, because it was so good.

Hannah’s tongue still purposefully avoided any useful area, and Ingrid’s legs twitched with anticipation. She gasped in surprise when she felt the tip moving just above where she needed it, where no one ever even dared.

And it was heaven and powerlessness, until it was just pleasure and nothing else. And Ingrid gasped and moaned and she never thought she’d like this so much: Hannah’s tongue was hard and then soft and sloppy, then pointy again and good God!

 ‘Fuck.’ she managed to say.

‘Not yet.’ Hannah replied, coldly. And maybe this was Ingrid’s favorite Hannah, the one who took without asking, the one who could make her bend over and do things she’d never thought she would, the one who made her want to beg.

Hannah’s fingers became more merciful as she grabbed her hardened clit between two fingers and slid slowly but with purpose. Ingrid’s legs shook more and more and she struggled to keep standing, her mouth opened to a silent scream.

It was not nearly enough, Hannah knew it. Despite Ingrid’s painful arousal, her motion was too slow, too inconsistent. It was sweet torture. So she stroked one last time the wet drips that were adorning Ingrid’s thighs, satisfied, then unceremoniously pushed two fingers inside her.

Ingrid gasped, taken by surprise, and a prolonged moan left her throat before she could keep it quiet.

Hannah’s fingers curled, and turned, and pumped in and out until Ingrid’s shout was not silent anymore, and she was swearing and begging and moaning and Hannah let her, because Ingrid’s delirious supplication was the last thing she wanted to stop.

Ingrid’s fist hit the door behind her repeatedly as she tightened around Hannah’s fingers, her hips rising towards the ceiling as to escape the shot of pure pleasure that was sending electric shocks through her legs. She felt like crying and laughing and all she managed to do was keep trembling, locking Hannah’s hand between her legs, too tense to let her go.

She was still quivering when she realized Hannah was starting again, the rhythm quickly picking up: her eyes flipped open and her voice was nearly terrified as she begged “No, please, Hannah. No!” It was just a mixture of pain and bliss and such a sweet, sweet torment, she couldn’t bear it one more time, though, her body still full of adrenaline, but nevertheless exhausted.

Hannah’s eyes softened again and she looked at Ingrid with so much love and worries that Ingrid thought she would melt.

‘Are you ok, babe? Did I hurt you?’

‘Come here’ Ingrid helped Hannah to get on her feet and then leaned onto her, putting her arms around Hannah’s neck, her legs still shivering.

‘I’m alright. It was too good; I just couldn’t bear it anymore, Han.’

Inwardly, Hannah smirked as she underpinned Ingrid and they walked towards the couch, where both of them sat down.

‘You know exactly what you’re doing and what you want - that’s what I love about you, Han’ Ingrid whispered feebly but indescribable happy.

‘I want you, Ingrid’ Hannah answered calmly. ‘I chose you, I will always choose and I love you.’

They pulled each other closer, curled up closely embraced and finally fell asleep, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it somehow. 
> 
> Please be aware that I'm German and that English is not my mother language -  
> so please don't judge because of any language related mistakes. 
> 
> Have a nice day


End file.
